


Let's Play Strip-Wii Sports! (Oh I Hope She's Bad at Wii Sports)

by Gingerbucket95



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Male Fujisaki Chihiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerbucket95/pseuds/Gingerbucket95
Summary: Chihiro never thought he'd land someone as confident as Miu. Even so, he wants to find his own way to meet her advances. Thanks to his powers of being somewhat good at videogames, he might've just found one.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Iruma Miu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Let's Play Strip-Wii Sports! (Oh I Hope She's Bad at Wii Sports)

**Author's Note:**

> No sex in this one, sorry fellow perverts. Mentioned nudity

Chihiro had never really taken her home before, but now, he understood how special the expression really was. Miu Iruma leaned against him, holding on tight as he fiddled with his keys. Even though they'd been together for months, he never stopped feeling lucky. She was the textbook definition of out of his league, but he had stopped caring a long time ago. She didn't seem to think that, anyway.

The door opened, and Miu walked in ahead of him. She had never been here before. "Swanky place, really. Do I get a tour?"

Chihiro followed her in. He didn't live in a dump, but he appreciated her not mentioning how small the place was. It was mostly out of her own childhood of slight poverty, but he respected it all the same. 

"Oh, yeah, of course!"

Chihiro excitedly showed her the modest two-room apartment, earning oo's and ah's along the way, until they reached the bedroom.

Chihiro was the first to enter, allowing Miu to sneak up behind him, wrapping around him from behind. "So... What's this room for?"

"Miu..."

He knew she was somewhat joking, but Chihiro knew she wanted a more physical relationship. She definitely talked about it enough. 

"Hey, I'm just messing. We'll get there when you're ready."

But Chihiro heard the disappointment. Not in him necessarily, but in her.

"C'mon, we can go sit on the couch. You look a little tired. I mean, your jacket's still on..."

Miu poked him in the cheek, giggling to herself. He knew how much she wanted this, but... he just couldn't.

"Yeah, thank you. We can find something better to do."

She could probably tell how he was feeling, so up he was lifted. It was a rare gesture, but he knew what it meant. He was about to resign into her shoulder, admittedly a little worn out, but...

_Well, maybe there IS something better we can do..._

_"_ Wait, Miu! Idea!"

Miu's eyes widened a little as she sat him down. "Mm hm?"

"Can you go into the living room for a sec? I'll be out soon, I need to plan something!"

Miu sighed a little before leaning down to him. "Of course, but don't leave me hangin', K?"

Miu planted a kiss on his forehead and slowly stepped out, giving a flirty wave at the door. Chihiro waved back, hoping that he wouldn't disappoint her. If done right, this could work out incredibly.

* * *

"Miu, I'm done!"

Chihiro hesitantly tip-toed out, praying that he wouldn't stutter.

"Oh, hey! Missed you."

Miu was spread out on the couch, arms rested above her head. She seemed to really enjoy the blush on his face.

"Hey, missed you too, um..."

_Don't falter now!_

"I, um... would like to... can we do something a little more difficult?"

Miu threw her legs over the back of the couch, flipping upside-down. "Not really sure what you mean."

"Uh..."

Chihiro gave up trying to do everything so slowly. He made his way over to the couch, crouching down to where her head was. He tried to gently cup her cheeks, which ended up more as a hand rest, due to her upside-downness. This thankfully got a small chuckle out of both of them.

_Oh, I'm being kind of silly, aren't I? I don't need to be upset around her._

_"_ I still don't think I'm okay with bedroom stuff, but can we do something close to that?"

And so, Miu fell off the couch.

"Really?" From her new spot on the ground, Miu stared up at him, her hands slowly finding one of his.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean I think I'm ready, and if I'm not we can just... stop, I guess."

Miu nodded quickly, looking ready to pounce on him immediately. He knew they could have a make-out session and be done, but that wasn't enough. It had to be memorable, or at least special.

"We could just think about it? We got back early, so we have time."

Miu let out a broad smile, obviously elated. "Yeah, no prob!"

* * *

After a quick bathroom break, Miu replaced herself on the couch, next to Chihiro. They had decided to cuddle for the moment and say something if it came to mind. If nothing did, they'd try something reliable. Miu began to slowly settle into the couch, before...

"Holy fuck Fujisaki!"

Chihiro jumped to attention. "What happened?"

Miu's eyes were trained at his modest tv setup. Other than his pc, it was the most expensive thing there. "You never _told_ me you had a Wii!"

"Oh, yeah... I mean it runs dvds, and it was cheap, so..."

Miu looked nearly stuck in time, before lurching forward, going nose to nose with him. "No it doesn't! I know that!"

Chihiro almost thought she was being mean, before catching her meaning. If she knew that, she probably had one herself. "Oh yeah, I found a tutorial for modding it and kinda... got carried away..."

"Oh, that's so cool! I've always wanted a Wii!"

_Oh._

Chihiro mentally slapped himself. From what he had heard, her parents supressed her talent as an inventor for a long time. Because of that, she was never bought machines to work on or improve. The main reason she was so obsessed with machines was strictly _because_ she never had any. 

Not to mention it was very Miu to know everything about something you've never touched.

Now he owed her a go on the thing at the very least. "Do you... wanna play something?"

And the floodgates were opened. "Oh, hell yes! I've only seen this thing in magazines!"

Chihiro went to stand, before being nearly tackled in a shower of kisses. "Oh, thank you! Really! I know it's lame, but I'm a sucker for weird tech and.. well you knew that, but..."

Chihiro couldn't think much through the barrage of contact, but he _did_ remember thinking that the Wii turned out to be a very worthwhile purchase.

* * *

They were six Mario Kart tracks in, and Miu had lost every single one. Chihiro tried his best to let her win the third time, but she somehow ran out of time and lost anyway. Even so, she loved every second of it.

"Ooh, next one! Unless if you have any other games, I wouldn't complain!"

Chihiro smiled and leaned into her, enjoying the positivity protruding from her. She was usually pretty out-there, but this was a much purer example of Miu-ness. He would've spent the whole night like this, until he remembered their conversation.

"Hey, Miu... Do you think we can get an idea out of this? Like from earlier?"

Miu laughed a bit too loud. "Sure, but I don't think Luigi is sexy enough to get something going."

Chihiro laughed, but he wasn't thrown off yet. There had to be a way to do both. If she loved games so much, he would implement that somehow. Thankfully for him, Miu wasn't done talking yet.

"I mean really, I'm gonna win! I'm betting my shirt on it this time!"

Chihiro jumped up from his seat, almost jogging up to the console. "Hey, what are you- hey!"

As the disc was ejected, Chihiro wished he had explained before he acted. "New game! And, uh... new idea to go along with it!"

Miu collapsed back onto the couch, a painter separated from her brushes. "Fiiiiiiiiine... But I dunno how you're gonna get something out of this, unless if you're sneaking in a porno."

Chihiro skipped back to the couch, now completely confident that nothing could go wrong. He didn't want to _rig_ the game, but he really didn't want to lose, so... best to choose something he's good at.

"Sports? Isn't that like... for babies?"

"..."

Chihiro's confidence was not swayed. Sure, the odds were in his favor. He basically only played Wii Sports anyway, so he'd be fine. If he threw matches here and there, he could make the best possible outcome for both of them. If they were both having fun, it was fine, right?

"Well... Maybe we could do it like strip poker? But this instead?"

Miu didn't seem to believe him at first. This was very far for them, but if they were both okay with it, then there shouldn't be a problem.

"Okay, but... if you ever feel like this is too much..."

Chihiro wrapped his arms around her stomach. "I'll be okay, really. I'll tell you."

That was answer enough for Miu, as she quickly picked up her controller.

_Alright, that was good! She's not been very competitive, so I doubt winning here will bug her. I'll lose on the next round._

* * *

"Agh, fuck! Fuck him! Not you, you're fine, but fuck that! I deserved that! You're not cheating, right? Good! Fuck!"

_We're... one round in..._

Chihiro was now severely doubting that this would go over calmly. If this was over one boxing match, what would be next? 

Miu and Chihiro both dressed roughly the same, for the sake of fairness. A top, bottom, underwear, and two socks. Miu stated that it would be unfair for her to keep her bra, and so that was thrown in the pile as well.

Miu removed a sock, putting her at four articles left. She still had a free pass, her second sock, but Chihiro decided to let her win anyway. The match went just as he had planned. He let her get in enough punches, and his Mii went down.

"Fuck yeah! Did you see that? You didn't, I bet! Too busy staring at me to do anything, I shouldn't be surprised!"

Chihiro patted her on the back, flinging a sock into the pile. He felt dirty for choosing a game he had near total control in, but it was probably for the best. The next round was where he would win again.

Miu's not-at-all-accurate Mii stepped into the ring. Chihiro repeatedly bopped her, whittling her down to half of her health. He shot a right hook to her head, as it was exposed, but...

"Ha!"

Somehow, Miu had finally figured out how to block. Chihiro's fist smashed into her open palm, useless. He shook his head. It could only be luck. Another four punches were aimed at her stomach, but each time, blocked. Chihiro kept going, swinging almost wildly, but nothing hit. Miu's shrill cackle carried through the stadium, sending a chill down his spine.

_Not good, if she can-_

-Time Out!-

By miracle, Miu hadn't thrown any punches. Because of her low health, Chihiro won by technicality.

"Shit! Fuck! Son of a Fuck!"

Chihiro wanted to calm her down, but his small competitive spirit reared its head. "You should try throwing some punches, Miu."

Mistake.

"Oh should I? SHOULD I? TAKE MY SOCK, CAUSE IM ABOUT TO."

Chihiro knew she was supposed to be allowed a win this time, but she was learning... If he didn't break her stride now, she might get even more powerful. He had to win, and by a lot.

Miu's Mii-u appeared back in the ring. From the couch, she was visibly red. "Throw some punches... I'll get right on that..."

Chihiro turned to her. "Hey, I didn't mean to be rude-"

But that was a horrid mistake. In the time he had looked away, she swing her controllers back and forth with incredible speed. Within the time he regained his focus, he was halfway knocked out.

"Crap!"

Miu grew an evil grin on her face, moving now with much more precision. She darted around him and baited his attacks like a genuine fighter. Every attempted block was failed. Chihiro tried to get used to her head-on fighting style, but he couldn't do it in time. She had already won.

"Ahahaha! Finally! Geez, you suck! I mean not as a person, you're pretty cool actually. You just really suck at this game."

"Yeah... I know..."

_If I'm gonna win, I need to stop playing this like a game._

_"_ Miu!"

Miu, drunk on victory, pretended not to listen. "I picked this game because I was good at it, and that was a jerk thing to do. I'm sorry, but... Now that this is happening, I..."

Chihiro stared right at her, as deeply into her being as he could. "I swear I'll win! I have no excuse to throw games now, so you're getting all I've got!"

Chihiro peeled off his sock. Not out of failure, but out of defiance.

Miu hunched forward, more bored than anything. "Alright. I guess we'll see, huh?"

_Yeah, we will._

* * *

Miu had mastered the movement of the game in mere minutes. Every step was calculated, every block used sparingly. She did it over and over. Some insane footwork pattern before sending both fists his way at once. She could get around him and do this reliably, and so she repeated it countless times.

Chihiro, being a programmer, learned patterns quickly. This was almost completely useless to him now, due to her unpredictable movement. Well, not completely. That move couldn't be blocked, but if he knew it was coming, he could do something. If he was lucky, that is. Miu sidestepped his punches, moving around to his right.

_This is it! She's going for it!_

Chihiro dodged, but... she never did anything. She just stood still. Chihiro watched as she punched exactly where he was dodging to, knocking him out instantly.

"No! You can't just-"

Miu cackled again, falling back onto the couch. "Spamming the same move is fair, you just aren't willing to learn how to counter it!"

She was right. There was probably a way to counter it, but Chihiro couldn't figure that out if he didn't know when she would launch her attack.

"Oh _loser,_ you're forgetting something~"

Chihiro reluctantly tore off his shirt. 

"Oh, and so you know, you tighten your grip on the controller when you're about to dodge, FYI."

"Crap!"

Chihiro dropped his head. There didn't seem to be anything he could...

Unless...

 _"_ Alright, Miu! Next round!"

Miu looked suspicious, but she didn't ask questions. When the game started, Miu's ringside manager looked as worried as Chihiro was. If this didn't work, he'd lose his pants. Literally.

Miu stepped up slowly, moving towards him. She dodged around him in a circle, before...

"Wham! You didn't even move!"

75% health.

Chihiro stayed where he was. "Oh, don't tell me you gave up!"

Miu hit him with the same two-fisted attack. "Stop trying to act cool! It's not working!"

50% health. 

"Y'know, Miu, I'm glad I found out in time..."

"Shut it, save your breath for when you're pantsless!"

Miu slammed her fists into him.

25% health.

"No, I'm just glad that I figured it out."

Miu reeled back again, moving her character around rapidly. "Say goodbye to your dignity!"

"Your tell, that is."

Chihiro's hands shot up perfectly to hers. "Ha, another useless block!"

But he didn't hold his hands ridged. He wedged his way between her fists, forcing them apart. The parry shot her arms out beside her, leaving her defenseless. "But... how!"

Chihiro smiled to himself, and closed his eyes. He wouldn't need them for what he was about to do.

* * *

"Pants, please."

Miu stood still, mouth agape. Chihiro wouldn't have liked it if she flipped out, but somehow, silence was worse.

"No, I have a better idea." Miu moved scarily slow as her hands drifted to the bottom of her shirt.

"Wait, don't you think that's-"

"I don't know what I'm doing to signal my attacks, but I'm done letting you see! If I have to use my secret women's weapon, I'm using it!"

Miu started lifting. "Wait, you-"

Chihiro was too late, as she ripped the thing off as soon as he started talking. His mouth hung open. "M-M-Miu..."

"Alright, next match!"

* * *

Chihiro had been lucky to notice her tell, but he wished it was being signalled somewhere else. Miu's wrists twisted a little whenever she was going to do her powerful hit. Now, though... she was holding her wrists right next to...

"Jeez, pay attention!"

Chihiro had been hit square in the jaw. He hadn't even blocked. He was squirming in his seat, unable to function. Chihiro knew the advantage Miu had, but he never knew they were such... big... soft... advantages...

"Oh come on, you're almost dead here! And I thought you had class!"

Chihiro wanted to proove her wrong, show that he could ignore them, but...

He wasn't strong enough.

Chihiro lost his pants, but he gained something more powerful.

An idea.

* * *

"Stop hiding in the bathroom! Just one more match before you're gonna have to bare all!"

Chihiro confidently strode out. He carried a singular, plastic water bottle. It was confidently slammed into the table.

"Okay, calm down, we know you drink water..."

Chihiro took his place on the couch. "There's something you should know. In the time I've been in the bathroom, I've done nothing but refill and drink from this bottle."

Miu stared at him. "Yeah, like I said, geez."

"The point being that I really need to pee."

Chihiro shifted in her direction, staring into her eyes. "So while my bladder distracts me, you can't."

Miu scooted away from him. "But... But that might not even work. And if it does, you might piss all over your couch."

Chihiro just smiled. "A sacrifice I'm willing to make, if you bet the rest of your clothes in one go."

Miu put on a cocky smile to match his. "I like your style, so... sure."

Chihiro's confidence found its way back into him.

* * *

"Ugh... Crap..."

Chihiro's cheeks were already red and puffed out, his legs stapled together. The match was just starting, but he already looked like he could lose control at any time. He made Miu wait until he was like this before starting.

"Are you... sure you wanna..."

"I'm fine." Chihiro stepped out into the ring. The crowd around him was cheering his name, and he felt their tears on his skin. It might've been sweat, but it didn't matter.

"Alright, hit me." Miu quivered in her seat, clearly uncomfortable with making him leak, but she did as he said. Blocked.

"Come on, try. I can handle it."

Miu cracked her neck. "If you say so."

Miu's legs moved at an unreadable speed. Chihiro kept his eyes trained on the screen, not forgetting to keep an eye out for her tell. Luckily, his plan worked. Sure she was gorgeous, but the two distractions didn't mix, and he was able to only focus on her wrists.

Miu reluctantly shot out her strong attack. This time, Chihiro saw it coming again, ducking under it and ending with a strong uppercut. Chihiro continually evaded her attacks, striking when possible. Unfortunately, his bladder forced him to delay several times, getting him hit repeatedly.

Finally, things were almost at a close. The health bars read 5% for both of them. Just one more hit would end it.

"Alright Chihiro, this has gone on long enough. I'm winning. Not cause I wanna see your dick, but cause if I end this now, you won't piss everywhere."

"Not... gonna... happen..."

Miu reeled back, and time stopped. Chihiro saw her tell. It was coming from his right. He could deflect this. He just had to lift his hands and-

_Agh!_

Lifting his hands was torture. He was having a hard time staying upright, but anything more...

Miu's fists moved closer and closer. Three seconds away from hitting. Chihiro tried to sit up, but nothing. He dropped back down into a heap. Two seconds away from hitting. He was done. No way to move.

"I've..."

One second away.

"I've lost..."

"..."

"..."

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

_That was it, the buzzer... I'm finished..._

 _"_ Chihiro, um..."

_What a failure. It was all for fun, but I went too far. I've been such a jerk._

 _"_ Chihiro, I think it- _"_

_I should try to crawl to the toilet. I might at least make it to hardwood and make things easier to clean._

"Chihiro, your Wii broke."

"Huh?"

Sure enough, the screen was frozen, a loud beep coming from the console. "Oh..."

Neither of them moved. It was too much to react to. "Hey, Miu?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for getting so into it. I should've calmed down."

Miu put an arm around him. "It's okay, I get it. I was worse, honestly. I think I kinda ruined the fun, huh?"

Chihiro didn't look up. "Miu?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you carry me to the bathroom?"

"Yeah.

* * *

"Do you want to finish our game?"

Miu looked over at him. They had decided to end things in sleep. It wasn't too late yet though, so the two sat idle. They had decided to leave off any clothes they had lost.

"I mean... I don't wanna be a jerk again..."

Chihiro wrapped his arms around her stomach. He noticed how nice it felt not to have fabric there. Her perfectly soft skin allowed him to meld right into it. She wasn't super thin, but Chihiro preferred it this way.

"Yeah, maybe next time we should just take our clothes off."

The two giggled, not sure if that was a joke or a proposal. Chihiro shifted onto her, resting his head right below her breasts.

"Well, whatever we do... Can I..."

Miu sighed. "Yeah, touch away."

Chihiro did so, blushing the whole time. He didn't have a standard to judge them against, but he found himself resting his head against them anyway.

"Hey, Miu?"

Miu tilted her head down. "Mm hm?"

Chihiro put his arms behind her, burying his face further.

"Are we okay?"

Miu didn't say anything. When he looked up, she was gazing up to the ceiling. "I think so. We weren't being _that_ serious, I didn't think."

Chihiro sighed, closing his eyes. "That's good."

Miu closed hers as well, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer.

"Miu?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm getting rid of the Wii"

"Fair"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated! Pretty happy with this one, would love to hear from you!


End file.
